godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/Chapter 3: A Meeting With Fairies (Dialogue Proof Read/Corrections)
Hi, so I have done of a proof read of Chapter 3: A meeting with Fairies. As with before, the underlined text is to show which lines have been edited or anything new that has been added in, Italic for inter thoughts of characters, Bold will be used for the attack names and for sections which go into more detail with about certain edits. Anything in brackets is to show any particular actions or movement. The Eight Guardians of Terra and Mavis Vermillion (The Eight Guardians of Terra are each standing an great pillars and are watching Godzilla in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall through a crystal ball.) Tornaq: How could something like this happen? Gigamoth: We are still investigating the source of the energy that transported both factions, but we can confirm that is was some type of dark magic. Orikalkos: After what happened last time, I had hoped that we would never have to get involved with that world again. Gigamoth: We all knew that something like this would happen eventually Orikalkos. It was only a matter of time. Orikalkos: I suppose your right Gigamoth. What do you think Irokus? Do you suspect anything? Irokus: We may have to consider Gigamoth’s suspicions. Someone could be using powerful magic to destabilize the space/time continuum in order to bring the Earth Kaiju to their land. The more concerning question though is what do they want with the Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors? Tornaq: We should act before any harm can be done to the humans or the Kaiju. Gamera: How Tornaq? As far as we know, we aren’t as strong as we once were years ago. We may not be able to transport ourselves there at all. Tornaq: It’s worth a try Gamera, we’ll never know if we don’t try! Raiga: Bickering amongst ourselves isn’t going to get us anywhere you two! We still need to focus on what to do with the Kaiju that have been sent to this other world. Gigamoth: I agree with you Raiga. Now is not the time to get hot-headed. (Tornaq and Gamera calm down and nod at each other.) Tornaq: What do you think Orochi? Should we act now? Orochi: I believe that, for now, we should keep an eye on our friends until the situation calls for us to intervene. We can only hope this doesn’t turn into another King Ghidorah incident all over again. Mavis: I believe we don’t need to worry about that. (The Kaiju turn to see Mavis Vermillion) Gamera: Mavis Vermillion! What brings you here? Mavis: I felt that you would need a representative of Earth Land for this special meeting, so here I am. Raiga: I see, and what is your stance on this situation? Mavis: I too share your concerns about this event. However, I believe that we should give these Kaiju a chance in Earth Land. Orikalkos: Hold on! Are you suggesting that we leave them with these humans? Mavis: Please, if there is any wizard guild out there the Earth Defenders can trust, it’s Fairy Tail. I beg of you, give them a chance. Tornaq: I’m not sure. Knowing the Earth Defenders’ past relationship with humans, I’m not sure if they’ll be able to trust. It could lead to disaster for both parties. Mavis: I understand. But knowing Fairy Tail, I believe it will be a good experience for them. Irokus: And what of the Earth Conquerors? We haven’t been able to locate them for some time. Orochi: We will focus all our efforts into locating them. (Orochi turns to Mavis) Orochi: If you will please watch over Godzilla for us. Mavis: Of course. (Mavis looks at the orb that shows Godzilla with Fairy Tail) Mavis: Godzilla…I look forward to meeting you. Godzilla and Fairy Tail (Godzilla is in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall with the wizards.) Godzilla: Fairy Tail? Makarov: I’m guessing you’ve never heard of our guild? (Godzilla shakes his head) Makarov: I thought not. I already could assume you weren’t from around here. Godzilla: How so? Erza: Well… (Godzilla turns to Erza.) Erza:…first of all, Natsu, Lucy and Happy claimed they saw you fall from sky in comet in brought daylight. Second, we have no record of creatures like ever existing in Fiore. Third, we heard that you took a head on attack from Dark Unicorn and didn’t receive a single scratch. And finally, as you awaken, you mentioned another universe. All this points to one conclusion, you clearly aren’t from this world. Godzilla: She seems like a human version of Anguirus. Godzilla: Those fools in the forest barely worth my time. Besides, that human was lucky he didn’t lose any limbs after hitting me with some metal stick. Carla: A little too dark, don’t you think? Godzilla: Another talking cat? Since when did Terrian cats learn to talk? I suppose that means I really am in a parallel universe. Gray: So what exactly are you meant to be anyway? Godzilla: I take you don’t know a monster when you see one. Gray: I’ve seen plenty of monsters; I just haven’t one like you before. (Juvia pops up from behind Gray.) Juvia: If you don’t mind me asking…how strong are you? (Godzila thinks about it, not sure whether or not it's wise to tell them about his power.) Godzilla: I’d…rather not talk about it. Makarov: I see… Natsu: Hey. (Godzilla turns to see Natsu and Lucy.) Natsu: We never thanked you for helping us out. You really saved our butts back there. Godzilla: I was only doing what I felt was right. Tell me, how were you able to do what you did back at the forest? Lucy: Oh that? We used our magic. Godzilla: Magic? How are you able to us it? Wendy: It’s easy, any wizard can use magic. You just got to know how to harness it. Godzilla Hmm… (Godzilla thinks about the humans) Godzilla: These humans don’t seem afraid of me like the ones from my world, that’s for sure, and they did help me after I fell unconscious. But they also possess powerful magic that I’ve never seen before, and yet so far…they’ve been fair to me, but why? Gildarts: Hey, we never asked. You got a name? Godzilla: To some I’m called Gojira. But most call me Godzilla, King of the Monsters. (Fairy Tail guild is silent until Natsu and Happy begin to bow to Godzilla) Natsu: Thank you so much for rescuing us your majesty! Happy: We’re not worthy! Godzilla: Quit that! I’m not really a king. It’s just a title that the humans of my world gave me, so please, don’t make such a big deal out of it. Mirajane: They must really respect you. Godzilla: Not even close. Lisanna: How come? Romeo: Yeah. You seem pretty cool to me. Godzilla: Thank you, but I doubt that most humans from my world would share your opinion. You see, many of the humans saw me as a walking natural disaster. They believed that I was a danger to them because of my giant size and power. Elfman: Wait, are you saying that this isn’t even your full size? Godzilla: No, I was actually much bigger than what I am now. When I first arrived in this world, I was shrunk down from my original size, and the same happened to my allies. Speaking of which, I need to find the others. Cana: Others? You mean there’re more of you here? Godzilla: No more of me, but others like me. They’re monsters like myself who joined my team. Lisanna: So who are they? Natsu: Maybe we can help you find your friends. (Godzilla thinks about it, not sure whether or not he should tell Fairy Tail about the other Earth Defenders. Before he could tell Fairy Tail about his allies, a frightened man burst through the door.) Man: Fairy Tail! Help us! Some strange men came into town, saying they business with you. (The man sees Godzilla, now more startled by the Kaiju’s presence. Makarov calms the man down.) Makarov: No need to fear, he’s with us. (Now calm, the man nods to Makarov, who nods back. Makarov turns to the mages) Makarov: Come, let’s go see what these people want. (Everyone nods and heads to the door. Makarov turns Godzilla.) Makarov: You should stay back, just in case something happens. (Godzilla nods as the mages leave. Natsu and Lucy give Godzilla one last friendly look before they leave.) Godzilla and Fairy Tail VS The Dark Guilds With this section, I decided to add another Dark Guild that served under the Oracion Seis alongside Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy: Red Hood. Red Hood are a dark guild, as the name suggests, who wear red hoods but they are shown to primarily use Pict Magic (Similar to Reedus). I would imagine that since Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn wanted revenge, maybe the same can be said for Red Hood. I also descried to go into more detail with some of the other Fairy Tail mages battling the Dark Mages like Lucy, the Strauss siblings, the Thunder Legion and Gildarts. (Fairy Tail is soon confronted by the combined might of Dark Unicorn, Red Hood and Naked Mummy.) Gray: Hey! They’re Naked Mummy! Erza: And Red Hood by the looks of it. Natsu: What are they doing here with Dark Unicorn?! Zato: Simply, you halfwits destroyed Niverna and had are bosses lock away. If you and the rest of sissy legal guilds hadn’t gotten in our way, we could’ve been runnin’ the joint. Plus, we’ve also heard you guys were harbouring a monster in your guild, right Gato? Gato: Yeah Zato. Now why don’t you hand over your little pet and we’ll leave quietly. Makarov: If you want him, you gotta go through us first! Fair Tail Mages: Yeah. Zato: Is that so? (Dark Unicorn, Red Hood and Naked Mummy get ready for battle) Zato: ATTACK! (Fairy Tail and the Dark Guilds charge each other as the battle begins. Erza is surrounded by several dark mages.) Dark Mage: Let’s see how good you really are ‘Titania!’ Erza: Very well. Requip – Black Wing! (Erza switches into her Black Wing Armor.) Erza: Let’s see how you can handle this! (Erza swings her sword as a crescent-shaped blade of energy is launched at the dark mages.) Erza: Moon Flash! (The attack hits the goons. Erza sees more Dark Unicorn mages charging towards her. She begins to glow as we switches from her Black Wing Armor into her Morning Star Armor.) Erza: Requip – Morning Star! (Erza brings her swords close together and fires a powerful blast of energy at the enemy.) Erza: Photon Slicer! (Once again, Erza’s attack strikes down the enemy. Gray and Juvia stand back-to-back as they are surrounded by Naked Mummy goons.) Gray: You ready Juvia? Juvia: Yes, my beloved. Water Slicer! Gray: Ice Make: Freeze Lancer! (Gray and Juvia launched their ice and water attacks at the goons, defeating them. Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna are confronted by members of Red Hood. The dark mages use their Pict Magic to use a Unison Pict, summon three Mountain Vulcans to battle the Strauss siblings.) Elfman: Beast Soul! (If you were real men, you would me yourselves! (Lisanna transforms into her Harpy form and takes down more of the enemy mages.) Lisanna: Let me show you what I can do! (Soon the two other Vulcans try to attack Lisanna from behind. Mirajane transforms into her Satan Soul form. She holds her hands together as dark energy gathers in her palms before firing a powerful beam of energy at the summoned Vulcans.) Mirajane: Evil Explosion! (The last Vulcans are destroyed. Lisanna nods to her sister as thanks, with Mirajane nodding back to her. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel are flying with the aid of their Exceed partners as they get ready to attack dark mages that are converging on their allies.) Gajeel: Iron Dragon’s… Wendy: Sky Dragon’s… Natsu: Fire Dragon’s… All Three: ROAR! (The attacks from the three Dragon Slayers blast away the dark mages, causing a tremor. Natsu lands back on ground and lights his hands on fire.) Natsu: Fire Dragon’s Wing Attack! (Natsu swung his arms as fire shot from them and knocked several Naked Mummy mages off their feet. Gajeel joined Natsu as he noticed several Dark Unicorn mages ready to swing their weapons.) Gajeel: So you wanna get close and personal, eh? The come and get some! (Gajeel’s arm transforms into an iron sword and swings it.) Gajeel: Iron Dragon’s Sword! (The sword cuts through the weapons of the dark mages.) Dark Mage 1: Gah! My sword! Dark Mage 2: That took me a week to make that! Levy: Solid Script: Storm! (Levy wiped her fingers as the word ‘storm’ appears, creating a gust of wind that blew the enemy away. She turns to Gajeel.) Levy: Need some help? Gajeel: Fine, if you want to. Just try not to get in my way, half pint. Levy: Gee, Thanks… (Cana pulled out her cards as she faced several Dark Unicorn members.) Cana: C’mon and gimme your best shot boys! (The mages charge and Cana swiped her cards.) Cana: Summoned Lightning! (Green lightning bolts shoot out of the cards and strike down the goons. The Thunder Legion are up against Red Hood mages how use a Unison Pict to summon a Wyvern.) Evergreen: A wyvern? How blasé. Freed: Let’s show these fools what happens when you face the Thunder Legion. Bickslow: Ready to rumble babies?! Bickslow’s doll: Rumble! Rumble! Bickslow: Now! Line Formation! (On Bickslow’s command, the dolls gather together and stack on top of each other and they fire a vertical crescent-shaped blast of energy at the summoned Wyvern, distracting the beast. Freed drew his sword, summoning runes that began to fire and volley of purple energy beams at the wyvern.) Freed: Dark Écriture: Pain! (As the attack hits, the wyvern is defeated and disappears into thin air. The Red Hood mages are shocked by the defeat of their creature, distracted long enough for Evergreen to scatter dust particles that surround them.) Evergreen: Fairy Bomb: Gremlin! (The dust ignites and the Red Hood mages are engulfed in an explosion, defeating them. Not far from them, Gildarts was clobbering the goons with ease.) Gildarts: Is that the best you got? I though you punks were coming for a fight. (The other Fairy Tail mages were doing their part to fight off the three Dark Guilds. Jet and Droy to out Dark Unicorn thugs with their High Speed and Plant Magic, Alzack and Bisca used their Magic Guns to shoot down any Naked Mummy mages who tried to snipe any of their guild members, Reedus used his own Pict Magic to combat against the Red Hood wizards and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages engaged the dark mages in battle. Lucy saw the battle going on around her was about to grab one of her keys but felt a gun at the back of her head, turning around to see it Gato with said gun.) Gato: I wouldn’t if I were you , little girl. (Gato grabs Lucy by the hair, with Lucy trying to break free.) Lucy: Let me go! (The other Fairy Tail mages see Lucy is in danger.) Natsu: Lucy! (Erza held up her sword while Alzack and Bisca point their guns at Gato.) Erza: Release her you scoundrel! (Gato then holds up his gun at the side of Lucy’s head as Zato and the rest of the dark mages gather to his side.) Zato: Drop your weapons or blondie here gets it! (The Fairy Tail mages soon drop their fighting stances, but glare at the dark mages.) Lucy: There’s gotta be a way to get out of this or else I’m gonner! Wait, I have an idea! (Lucy takes a deep breath and shouts at the top of her lungs.) Lucy: GODZILLA! (After a moment of silence after Lucy’s scream, Zato and Gato looked at Lucy.) Zato: Who’s that supposed to be? (The doors of Fairy Tail Guild Hall burst open and a plum of dust appears, causing everyone’s head to turn. Lucy elbows the distracted Zato and Gato and is freed, running back to her friends. Zato fires a magic bullet at Lucy, but Erza blocks the attack. Godzilla reveals himself to the dark mages and roars.) Dark Unicorn Leader: Th-That’s him! H-He’s the one who attacked us! Zato: That thing! Gato: It’s a monster?! Godzilla: You want a monster?! (Godzilla charges up his Atomic Breath.) Godzilla: I’LL GIVE YOU A MONSTER. (Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath at the dark guild mages. The Fairy Tail mages are stunned by the amount of power Godzilla is giving off.) Makarov: So this is your power. (Godzilla turns to Fairy Tail.) Godzilla: Stay Back. I’ll deal with these fools. Dark Unicorn Leader: C’mon! He’s just one monster! We can take him! (The dark mages shouted in agreement and charged at Godzilla.) Godzilla: Idiots. (Godzilla battles with the Dark Mages and overpowers them as he takes them out. One goon attempts to attack Godzilla from behind, only to be taken out Natsu. Godzilla sees this.) Godzilla: I told you I would handle this. Natsu: Sorry pal, but you saved us once before. It’s time we paid you back. (Godzilla sees the other Fairy Tail mages who are willing to help him. As they smile Godzilla, the Kaiju smiles back.) Godzilla: Then let us go to battle! (Godzilla leads the charge against the villains, with Natsu and Lucy by his side. Lucy pulls out one her Celestial Spirit Keys.) Lucy: Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer! (Cancer is summoned forth.) Cancer: Ready for a new style baby? Lucy: Take out these creeps! Cancer: With pleasure baby. (Cancer rushed through a group of Dark Unicorn goons, using his Twin Scissors to not only cut through their weapons, but also cut their unicorn-like hairstyles, leaving them all bald.) Dark Mage 1: What the hell?! Dark Mage 2: My hair?! Lucy: Now have a taste of Fleuve d'étoiles! (Lucy then produced to finish of some of shaven thugs with her energy whip. She then stopped several Red Hood mages behind Godzilla, preparing to use their Pict Magic.) Lucy: Godzilla! Behind you! (Godzilla hears Lucy’s warning and proceeds to swing his tail at the Red Hoods, toppling them over. Godzilla turned back to Lucy, nodding at her to say thanks and Lucy smiled back at the saurian. Natsu joined them as he engulfed his fist in flame.) Natsu: Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist! (He then punched another Dark Unicorn goon. He and Lucy noticed several Naked Mummy mages beginning to line up as they ran towards the group.) Lucy: Looks like their lining up. Natsu: Well, looks like they’re excited. (Natsu whispered his plan to Godzilla. The Kaiju tosses Natsu up into the air and towards the Naked Mummy goons. The dragon slayer covered himself in flames.) Natsu: Fire Dragon’s Sword Horn! (Natsu ploughed through the dark mages. However, Godzilla is knocked down by the Leader of Dark Unicorn.) Dark Unicorn Leader: You humiliated me once, but not this time! I’m gonna have you stuffed and mounted in our guild hall! Goodbye, monster! Lucy: NOOO! Natsu: GET OUT OF THERE! (A new roar is heard. As dark mage’s club is near Godzilla. Anguirus shoots out of an ally way, tacking out the Dark Unicorn leader and several other goons. Anguirus stands in front of Godzilla to defend him from the evil mages.) Anguirus: Listen up, we can take care of this the easy way or the hard way. So go ahead, pick your poison. Category:Blog posts